Reckless
by Lassoing the Moon
Summary: Kili's always known that he was reckless, hell he climbed a tall tree just to spite the other Dwarves who said he couldn't, but he never imagined his recklessness would cause him to get separated from his family. However he soon discovers that there's more to his uncle than meets the eye and that he'd gladly follow him to the ends of the world and back. One-shot.


A/N: I've been a huge LOTR and Hobbit kick lately and I've realized that I love both stories and the movies. I've wanted to write a Hobbit Fanfic for awhile but couldn't find the muse for it but then I came across a comic on deviantart when Kili fell in the river in the hobbit and the plot kind of just formed. Sorry if this is AU, It's my first time writing Kili.

Happy New Year everyone! :D

* * *

Kili had always known he was reckless, hell he had climbed to the top of a tall tree when he was just a toddler just to spite the other dwarves who said he couldn't, however he didn't think it would ever cause him to be separated from his family. Yes he did things he wasn't supposed to but not unless his brother or uncle were near, he didn't want to do anything to loose their trust and missing the edge where the river began and tumbling into the current he might have done just that.

Kili hadn't meant to, really he hadn't, he was just so engrossed in what Fili was saying that he had missed the edge. He'd always been like that, any time his older brother said anything it was like the world around his ceased to exist and it became just about the two of them.

The first thing he realized when he hit the water was how cold it was. It instantly brought a chill to his body and he could already feel the goosebumps starting to form on his arms and legs, even through the layers of armor and fur. His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to breathe as the current threw him down the river.

The pony he'd been riding was long gone, probably already done the river and thrown into whatever monstrous creatures awaited them. It was hard to tell from where they were standing what was waiting for them further down the line but Kili could only guess the worst. His head snapped forward as the river pulled him deeper into its depth and his limbs screamed at him to move, to do something.

Kili could feel his lungs fighting for air as he struggled to push himself up towards the surface. In the distance, he could hear his brother screaming his name but he could do nothing to respond.

His hand shot out to grab something to stop himself from slipping deeper into the river but anything he tried to grab ahold of was to weak to hold him or snapped out of place just before he was able to pull himself up. Kili was just about to give up when he felt someone grab onto him and tug him up towards the surface. He gasped for a much needed breath as soon as they broke through the icy cold water and clung to his brother padded fur.

His entire body shook as the blonde dwarf pulled him towards the bank, he didn't need to see his face to know his lips had gone blue or that his face was soaked with water and who knows what else. Kili wanted to keep his eyes open, and he tried so hard to do it, but as soon as he felt his brother's arms wrap around him they shut against his will.

"Kee, "Fili breathed, his warm breath causing Kili to shiver. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Kili sighed and refused to remove his arms from his brother's waist. All he wanted to do now was get warm and stay that way. He mumbled something under his breath when Fili asked him once again.

It took him a moment to open his eyes and when he did all he could see was the worried glaze of Fili and the scowl from his uncle in the background. He knew without a doubt that Thorin was thinking he had fallen into the river on purpose, because he was still a young dwarfling without experience or respect for the world they grew up in. Thorin had said it himself that they knew nothing of the world. Apart of him was terrified for what he would say and it only caused him to curl deeper into brother's embrace.

Kili knew he should have stayed home with his mother but he begged him uncle to let him come. He felt he was old enough and where Fili went Kili was sure to follow. It had always been that way. Although part of him knew he hadn't actually been ready, he was terrified and he had every reason to be. Kili had been shelter growing up, he'd never had lessons like Fili or been taught to fight, not until their uncle realized that Kili was always going to be Fili's shadow.

"Is he mad?"Kili mumbled, clenching his hands together in hopes to stop the shivering. Why had he been so reckless? Now they were both probably going to freeze to death. "Fee.." He sighed, his voice quiet against his brother's chest.

Fili helped him sit up and wrapped the blanket from his sleeping bag around him, a small delicate smiling tracing his bearded face. "No. He might look like his is but he's more worried than anything. " Kili's trembled began to slow as he curled his body closer into the blanket. "Just remember he's still a king Kee and he has to act like one. "

Despite the fear running through him, Kili nodded with strength. He knew his uncle loved and cared for him and whatever words he spoke where going to be out of fear and not anger.

The two of them sat together for a moment before Thorin made his way to them, the rest of the company upon discovering that the young dwarf prince was in fact alright, began to set up camp. From where they were seated Kili could just barely hear the fire crackling and the pots clanging as they prepared supper.

As much as he wanted to cower away from his uncle, Kili sat up straight and faced Thorin with a straight face. His uncle looked more like a king than he ever had before. His blue eyes were narrowed thinly at the pair and it appeared as if he had a dark essence about him. "When you two learn that this is not a game?" Thorin didn't yell but his voice quivered with such raw emotion Kili flinched.

Fili crouched down in front of Kili, his arm resting over him like a barrier. "We know this isn't a game uncle," he replied with the same tone, their eyes never leaving one another. "It was a simple mistake. "

"A simple mistake that almost cost the both of you your lives!" Snapped Thorin, "You should have known better, you especially Fili. "

Kili felt his own eyes narrow, the warmth now returning to his body. He sat up slowly, pushing past his older brother, "This was not his fault, Uncle, I wasn't paying attention. " he swallowed the lump in his throat and didn't flinch as his uncle dropped to his knees in front of them. The three of them were just staring a each other, unsure of what to do.

"Thorin, "Bilbo cut in, "Do you need me to-"

Suddenly Kili was tucked into Fili side and the both of them were pulled into Thorin's arms. He held them, never speaking a word. Kili pushed down the sob threatening to break out and closed his eyes. This was the side of Thorin Kili enjoyed, he hardly came out when they were dwarfling but when it did it was precious and every moment remembered.

"We're sorry, Uncle. " Fili spoke for the both of them, tucking closer to Kili. "We promise to be more careful in the future. " He sighed and he to allowed his eyes to shut.

Thorin embraced the both of them a little tighter and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You two are save and that's all that matters. "

The Company, only a few feet away, smiled and returned back to the fire. With the Durin line in charge of their Kingdom, they knew they'd be just fine.


End file.
